Butch Cassidy Whiskers
Butch Cassidy(VWM098) was born on November 11, 2005 in the Whiskers Mob. His mother was Flower and his father was Zaphod the dominant pair. Butch Cassidy was born in a large litter of five which included two sisters, Bananas(VWF097) and Sundance(VWF099), and two brothers, Alonzo Mourning(VWM100) and Orinoco(VWM101). The Whiskers were one of the largest mobs around with many babysitters to look after the pups. Sadly on Janruary 2, 2006 his sister Sundance was sadly predated. The rest of Butch Cassidy's litter survived to adulthood, however the Whiskers experienced a group split in late 2006 but re-joined a month later. After Butch Cassidy's mother Flower died in January 2007 from a snake bite leaving his older sister Rocket Dog as the new dominant female. Life didn't change much for Butch Cassidy and in February a large litter of eight pups was born, Butch Cassidy was seen helping to care for the new pups. In March, the Whiskers experienced another splinter in which Butch Cassidy's remaining sister Bananas left in the splinter that later formed the Aztecs. The Whiskers started to shrink due to rovings and evictions. Butch Cassidy soon started to rove but remained in the mob. In In September Butch Cassidy's father Zaphod, the dominant male, left the Whiskers with several other males, including Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco, Butch Cassidy's brothers to form the roving coalition called the Incas. They later joined the Aztecs. He was the last of his litter to remain in the Whiskers and the only member besides his late sister Sundance to have not joined the Aztecs. Rocket Dog gave birth to two pups named Nugget and Beaker. By then Butch Cassidy was one of the few adults still with the Whiskers and helped to babysit the new pups along with his older sister Ella. While babysitting the pair were attacked by the Aztecs. The adults were able to save the pups by taking shelter in a nearby bolt hole and remained away from the Whiskers for a night. The following morning Ella and the pups returned to the Whiskers while Butch Cassidy's body was found on October 9, 2007, after receiving a fatal snake bite from a snake that was in the same bolt hole. Meerkat Manor Butch Cassidy played a pup named Apollo in season two of Meerkat Manor. His brothers Orinoco and Alonzo Mourning, played Nutmeg and Pepper. '''His sisters, Bananas and Sundance, played as the pups '''Athena '''and '''Blossom. Blossom wondered off frequently from the main group and eventually was captured by a hawk. In Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation, Butch Cassidy played a meerkat named Simon. He appeared in the episode Divided We Fall as a babysitter and food-deliverer. He and Sophie(Ella) took Rocket Dog's pups, Nugget and Beaker, on an outing while the family was out foraging. They were discovered by the Aztecs and had to retreat down a bolt hole, far away from the main burrow. The burrow was already home to a puff adder. While Simon faced the snake, Ella defended the main den entrance. A storm forced the Aztecs to retreat. The next morning, Ella returned to the Whiskers and led them back to Nugget and Beaker, who were untouched. Sadly, Simon never made it back. His encounter with the puff adder costed him his life, though it saved Rocket Dog's pups. Links Whiskers Mob Alonzo Mourning Whiskers Orinoco Whiskers Bananas Whiskers Sundance Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats